<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Smp(?) One Shots by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579203">Dream Smp(?) One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots By Anxiety [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ranboo with a gun what will he do?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the newest live stream of techno's and I was like oof time for one shots ta cope with these shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots By Anxiety [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking request will not be shipping the real people only the characters and I mainly do platonic for them bc idk who doesn't want ta bee shipped and who doesn't care- no underage people being shipped with older people?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sick Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sick Quackmeista with karl and sapnap taking care of him 👉👈<br/>For Sataroni</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Quackity?" Karl asked softly from the door way</p><p>"Hmm go away" Quackity mubbled bringing the blanket over him to hide from the light</p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes sticking his hand under the blanket and onto Quackity's forehead </p><p>"Holy shit Quacks your sick as fuck how the hell did you manage that?" Sapnap pulled his hand away frowning</p><p>"Tommy bit me think I gonna die" Quackity curled up under the blanket</p><p>"We won't let that happen honey* let us help you yeah?" Karl hummed smiling before turning around to get some things to help</p><p>"I don't want to tho" Quackity whined out sapnap laughed</p><p>"He ain't gonna let that happen nor will I babe" Sapnap grinned patting the curled up Quackity</p><p>"Jschlatt would leave me be" Quackity mubbled out while sapnap hissed</p><p>"Yeah well he was a b-"</p><p>"I'm back!" Karl walked though the door holding soup crackers and a glass of water</p><p>"C'mon babe his got you some food" Sapnap helped the other out who whined glaring at the food</p><p>"You gotta eat" Karl said passing the food to him</p><p>"Or should we feed you?" Sapnap teased tho they all knew they would if asked</p><p>"Maybe?" Quackity mubbled leaning against Sapnap</p><p>Smiling softly Karl took the food back and sat across from Quackity</p><p>"If we get sick you gotta take care of us" sapnap watched as karl nodded and gave Quackity s spoon full of soup who hummed </p><p>"Thanks for not leaving like Jschlatt" Quackity whispered curling closer to sapnap who wrapped his arms around the bird hybrid</p><p>"We wouldn't have left even if you actually wanted us too" sapnap glared at the wall man Jschlatt was so lucky he was dead already</p><p>"Yea and it'd take a lot to get rid of us" Karl reinsured the sick bird hybrid who nodded</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was this okay??? Is it too short maybee m'should've added more hhhh</p><p>Honey* Quackity is called this because the first date they had Quackity got honey stuck in his wings and they had fun cleaning them now it's a cute reminder also his wings have yellow in them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quackity Got Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So uh voices for Quackity? Yes sorry sir duck </p><p>All caps with no ". " Is voices</p><p>Rip his sanity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BABY BLUE LOOK<br/>
IT'S HIM!!!<br/>
OOOOH<br/>
RUN</p><p>Quackity sighed softly watching Tubbo walk around with Tommy as the voices talk to him didn't Tommy say technoblade heard voice's?</p><p>YES HE DID<br/>
TALK TO BLADE<br/>
NO KILL HIM<br/>
GO TO BED YOU JUST RECOVERED BABY BLUE</p><p>"Quackity?" Tubbo asked watching the duck Hybrid gripping his cup way to tightly</p><p>TUBBO!!!!<br/>
EW</p><p>"Hm? Yeah tubbo?" Quackity asked putting a smile on his face</p><p>"Are you okay? You were watching tommy and me for awhile now" Tubbo was confused and concern for the other</p><p>BABY BLUE SLEEP<br/>
KILL HIM<br/>
LET HIM SLEEP<br/>
OH SHIT HIS PASSING OUT!!!<br/>
BABY BLUE!!!</p><p>oh would you look at that he WAS passing out fuck<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"What happened?" Quackity asked getting up and looking around</p><p>PASSED OUT BABY BLUE<br/>
LOSER<br/>
AW HE PUSHED HIMSELF TO HARD<br/>
LOL RIP</p><p>ugh his head hurts and the voices aren't helping</p><p>"Quackity?" Ghostbur asked popping his head from the wall</p><p>RUN<br/>
TOOK YOUR WINGS<br/>
I'M SCARED FOR BABY BLUE<br/>
OH GOD DAMNIT<br/>
AHHHHHH<br/>
QUICK HIDE</p><p>"yeah ghostbur?" Quackity asked wincing at the loud ringing in his ears</p><p>HE LOOKED INTO BABY BLUE'S HEAD THAT ASSHOLE<br/>
WINGS GONE THEIR GONE!!!!<br/>
HUSH HIS WINGS HEALED JUST FINE EVERYONE CHILL<br/>
RUNRUNRUNRUN</p><p>"You hear voices as well?" Ghostbur frowned at what he heard did he take Quackity's wings away from him?</p><p>"No I ca-"</p><p>"But I heard them!" </p><p>They both were quite for a moment before ghostbur asked the question on his mind</p><p>"Did I...did I take your wings away?" Ghostbur asked softly</p><p>YES HE DID<br/>
HURT BABY BLUE<br/>
ALWAYS BEING HURT POOR BABY BLUE<br/>
NOT THE FIRST TIME THIS HAPPENED<br/>
ARE YOU OKAY BABY BLUE?<br/>
IS HE GONNA PASS AGAIN!?</p><p>taking a deep breath Quackity smiled "yeah you did but it's okay you didn't mean it!"</p><p>"I didn't oh good! Well I have to go bye!" Ghostbur waved and left Quackity alone to cry</p><p>BABY BLUE C'MON IT'S OKAY<br/>
HE DID MEAN IT THO<br/>
YOUR TOO FORGIVING BABY BLUE<br/>
YOUR NEVER GONNA GET BETTER LIKE THIS<br/>
DON'T BE THE NEXT JSCHLATT<br/>
HEY THAT'S UNCALLED FOR BABY BLUE IS TRYING<br/>
SORRY YOUR RIGHT MY BAD</p><p>was he going to be the next Jschlatt? Quackity wondered choking back a sob he doesn't want to be the next Jschlatt</p><p>YOU WON'T BE BABY BLUE<br/>
YEAH WE WON'T LET YOU<br/>
MAYBE GET THERAPY<br/>
OR KILL DREAM WE ALL KNOW YOUR SMART ENOUGH TO<br/>
TECHNOBLADE WAS LUCKY BUT LET'S GET THAT HOMELESS GREEN BITCH</p><p>"Yeah yeah lets!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. M'Gave Ranboo A Gun What Happens Next May Surprise Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo: I'm so tried of this guy<br/>Dream: *does anything*<br/>Ranboo: *shoots dream* no<br/>Tommy: 👁️👄👁️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"here" Sam said handing Ranboo the gun "don't kill anyone"</p><p>"Okay Sam I'll try not to" Ranboo promised teleporting to tommy and Tubbo</p><p>"RANBOO!" Tommy screamed smiling</p><p>"Hey Tubbo Tommy how's it going?" Ranboo asked sitting next to Tubbo</p><p>"W-"</p><p>"Hello boys" Dreams voice purred out from behind them causing the three to jump up to face him</p><p>"YOU BASTARD GO AWAY!" Tommy screamed hands sightly shaking from rage or fear perhaps both</p><p>"Yeah we don't like you" Tubbo said glaring at him</p><p>I'm so tried of this guy Boo hissed out </p><p>Shot him protect our friends Ran said glaring at Dream</p><p>Ranboo took the gun out Tubbo frowned and Tommy hissed Dream however laughed</p><p>"Aw Ranboo do you even know how to use that" Dream cooed out like he was talking to a child</p><p>He hurt Tommy and Tubbo Boo was angry </p><p>Hurt what was ours get rid of him Ran hissed</p><p>They were both agreeing on something and Ranboo smiled </p><p>"Yes dream as a matter of fact I do" he hissed out pointing the gun at the older male</p><p>"Really? Did Tommy sh-"</p><p>Ranboo didn't let him finish pulling the trigger</p><p>*Dream was slayed by Ranboo*</p><p>"HOLY FUCK RANBOO"</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHH"</p><p>Ranboo grabbed the two yelling boys and teleported to his home</p><p>"Are you two okay?" Ranboo asked as he looked them over</p><p>"We should be asking you that you shot dream!" Tubbo said while Tommy nodded</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where'd you even get a gun from?" Tommy asked</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bonus</p><p>"You killed Dream" Sam said as Ranboo opened the door</p><p>"Yes" no point in lies</p><p>"Good let me in time to talk on protecting those boys of yours"</p><p>"Wut?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sataroni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Also it would be amazing to see that first date just<br/>Quack: gets honey in his wings<br/>Karl and Sapnap: 👁👄👁</p><p> </p><p>So my brain went bet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"so where we going???" Quackity asked Sapnap who led Karl and him to their place for today's date night</p><p>"Shhhhh Quacks it's a  ✨surprise✨"   Sapnap smiled waving his hands</p><p>"What a smug ass" Karl mocked whispered to Quackity who nodded "also how the honk did you do that?"</p><p>"✨do what?✨" Sapnap hummed </p><p>"That!" Karl said glancing at Quackity who raised a eyebrow</p><p>"It's the power of ✨swag✨" Quackity grinned at Karl scream of rage</p><p>"Anyways here we are!!" Sapnap did jazz hands </p><p>"You led us to a lake with a bee hive" Karl deadpanned while Quackity made a chocked cooing sound </p><p>"Holy honk he did the bird sound SAPNAP HE DID IT!!!" Karl screamed holding Sapnap's shoulders </p><p>"I heard Karl" Sapnap smiled softly as Quackity ran to the lake wings fluffy out<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Hey um guys please help 🥺" Quackity spread out his wing honey mixed into them</p><p>"Oh Quackity sweetheart" Karl said moving over for the poor bird hybrid</p><p>"Hey Quacks" Sapnap hummed softly placing his hand onto Quackity's wings "poor Quacks"</p><p>"Help me 🥺" Quackity whined</p><p>"Alright alright" Sapnap laughed and beginning to clean out the honey with Karl</p><p>Quackity melt into their hands making soft bird sounds as his datemate hummed softly and gently cleaned the honey out of his wings</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade Gave Ranboo Back The Book :')</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Punz Just Wanted Sleep For Once But Instead Got Almost Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Punz: this is one of the best almost kidnappings I have been in</p><p>Phil: kid are you alright?</p><p>Punz: I wanted sleep got almost kidnapped probably married a demon who knows</p><p>Techno: wut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Punz is a mercenary so we running with it and gave him random mercenary friends one who he got married ta for a mission</p><p>Opal - married punz for a mission it's a running joke<br/>May - Opal's sister<br/>Charli - May's wife</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"g'night guys" Punz mubbled to his group</p><p>"Night dear" May hummed softly smiling at the younger her wife Charli grabbing Punz face checking him over for any injuries he hid</p><p>"Charli I'm fine please I just want to sleep now" Punz begged the older woman</p><p>"Alright fine BUT if you are hurt I'm kicking your ass" Charli promised "Now Opal come say g'night to your husband"</p><p>May laughed it was a ugly laugh to others but to her lover brother (in law) it was beautiful </p><p>Rolling his eyes Opal gently hit Punz on the shoulder "Night don't die"</p><p>"You three as well"<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Punz was so close to his house when Phil and Techno stepped out of the woods</p><p>"No just not today" Punz hissed glaring at the two </p><p>"He speaks?" Techno mubbled </p><p>"Punz you can come with us pea-" </p><p>"fuck this!" Punz yelled throwing up his arms and storming past the two "let's go asshats!"</p><p>"What the fuck?" He heard Phil or maybe it was Techno whispered<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Punz threw himself onto the floor right next to his bed too lazy to get on it or take his things off</p><p>"Is he okay?" Techno asked Phil</p><p>"Probably not" Phil said raising a eyebrow at the male on the floor</p><p>"This is one of the best almost kidnappings that has happened to me ever" punz said turning his head to glare at the wall</p><p>"Kid are..are you alright?" Phil asked very worried for the others safety and sanity</p><p>"I wanted sleep almost got kidnapped you both are in my house I'm on the floor probably married a demon who knows at this point? Probably dream maybe Quackity who seems to always know too much Ranboo too" Punz rambled on</p><p>"Wut?" Techno was beyond confused at this point so used to the same reactions from people this one was new</p><p>"Let me sleep some and then try the whole kidnapping thing again"' and punz was gone to the world wonderful</p><p>Phil hummed thoughtful</p><p>"Phil no you can't adopt him" Techno whispered</p><p>"Bet"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wingstop? TECHNOBLADE NO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade and Quackity friendship mmmmm </p><p>This actually can be seen as romantic or platonic m'was leaning more towards qpp but eh whateva makes y'all happy I suppose</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Quackity get up" Techno kicked at the sleeping bird </p><p>"Nooooooooo" came the response from the sleeping male</p><p>"Guess it's wingstop time" techno said grinning at the other</p><p>"TECHNOBLADE NO DON'T YOU DARE!" Quackity screamed jumping up and staying in the air away from the others hands</p><p>"Awww come on feathers come down it's cold and I don't want you dying at anyone's hands but mine" techno said</p><p>"Oh wow that's so romantic dude" Quackity sarcastically said rolling his eyes but still came down</p><p>"I know right?"</p><p>"I was being sarcastic"</p><p>"I know let's go back to my bed before I do kill you" Techno whispered guiding the other to said he'd</p><p>"What happens if let's say dream kills me?" Quackity asked</p><p>"Id kill him before he could" Techno hugged the other close to him before falling onto the bed</p><p>"I'm not being let out of your grasp for awhile huh?" Quackity asked pouting</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"Fuck :("</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A/B/O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O!Quackity with three other omgeas (who ever ya like) just chatting bout their dumb packmates- A</p><p>OHOHOHO THE POWER YA GIVE ME BITCH</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity (packmates Jschlatt Fundy Tubbo George)</p><p>Eret (packmates none)</p><p>Technoblade (packmates Wilbur Tommy Philza)</p><p>Fundy (packmates Techno Wilbur Philza Tommy/old/ Tubbo Quackity Jschlatt George/new/)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So who wants to start?" Eret asked glancing at the three omegas who currently actually have packs fingers laced under their chin </p><p>"I think Techno should since Quackity and I have the same pack mates" Fundy said looking at his old packmate and head omega </p><p>"Wilbur keeps falling to his death Philza last time I checked was fighting a god over a book and Tommy is traumatized" Technoblade said dryly </p><p>"A book?" Quackity mubbled bringing a hand to his face in thought</p><p>"Oooh is our smart boi getting a idea?" Eret asked grinning </p><p>"Nah, anyway Tubbo fell out a window trying to get George to wake up George fell asleep on Jschlatt and" Quackity grinned at Fundy who glared at him</p><p>"Don't you dare" Fundy warned</p><p>"Fundy broke a door on accident beca-" Quackity was cut off by Fundy throwing himself at him </p><p>"More tea?" Eret asked techno who sighed and held his cup out</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it was short request are still open!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Piglin's And Their Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>✨GOLD✨</p><p>That's it Quackity just goes gold hunting for the piglins his adopted as friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go gold hunting I said it'll be fine I said this isn't fine" Quackity mubbled out glaring at his broken pickaxe "guess we'll do this the hard way....broken hands"</p><p>Gripping the broken axe he slammed it into the gold ore it was uncomfortable and probably a horrible decision considering his hands have been bleeding the past ten minutes oh well<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Humming Quackity knocked on the door of the sleepy bois inc. household holding the gold wrapped in cloth to hide it and keep his blood off the gold.... or well stop from more getting on it maybe he should've cleaned up </p><p>"Hello Quackity how can I help you?" Philza asked after a moment breaking Quackity out of thought</p><p>"Are Techno and Wilbur home?" Quackity asked hiding the gold behind him</p><p>"Yeah c'mon in" moving over so the other could come in who did in fact come in before running over to the twins room </p><p>Knocking on the door of their bedroom Quackity's grip on the gold tightened anxious thoughts coming into his mind</p><p>"Quackity" Techno greated from behind the other making him jump and turn </p><p>"You can't do that!" Quackity yelled wings pulling back into their resting position</p><p>"What's that?" Wilbur asked pointing at the moment cloth</p><p>"It's a gift" </p><p>"A jar of your blood considering your hands and it have dried blood on it" Techno dryly said moving passed the other to open the door for them</p><p>"Haha very funny but no" Quackity said jumping onto wilbur's bed and holding it out to them "take it even amount for both of you"</p><p>Wilbur grinned grabbing the cloth raising a eyebrow at the weight of it "this isn't a block of coal is it?"</p><p>"No I wouldn't do that to you Wilbur" Quackity smiled watching the two </p><p>Techno rolled his eyes "just unwrap it Will"</p><p>Wilbur nodded unwrapping the cloth to reveal four gold ingot's there was some dried blood on them but you could still tell what they were</p><p>"Quackity what?" Wilbur asked looking at the ingot's then Quackity confused</p><p>"Well I'm gonna miss you birthday so there's your gifts!" Quackity said accompanied by a small chirp of worried</p><p>"It's Quackity...this is like asking us to date you or become what's a bird thing do you guys have packs?" Techno mubbled thinking</p><p>Quackity laughed "I'll take the family option I love you guys but yuck romance"</p><p>"Agreed" Techno said grabbing two of the ingot's and holding them like they were the most perfect and precious thing in the world </p><p>"Here!" Wilbur said shoving a ear ring into Quackity's hands Techno placed another one gently into his hands causing the duck hybrids head to bob his head up and down along with letting happy quacks out <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"And that's why I have two very protective piglin's cuddling me" Quackity explained to his friends</p><p>"What the fuck" Dream mubbled hands holding his face</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eret In A Dress What Will She Do? Kill God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently I can't get enough of Eret killing dream-</p><p>Takes place a month after fundy and dreams failed wedding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eret θεά της άγριας φύσης eret goddess of wild. </p><p>ένα που δεν πρέπει να ληφθεί ελαφριά one to not be taken lightly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress looking at herself in the mirror she was proud of how well she pulled it off the dress itself with plain and design the green dress met her the top of her knees in front but in the back it went to her ankles she had a soft cream color sweeter over it just to keep warm brown sunhat with a white bow on it brown socks with pink bows and brown boots all in all it was a very simple outfit but made her feel as though she could rule the world</p><p>Finally done looking in the mirror she left her small cottage where she lived when everything became to much the only people who knew of this place were dead,in a depressed state because of said dead person and his ex fiance and said ex fiance friend ruining everything or not actually supposed to be in this place but still finds a way much to Dream's anger</p><p>"Eret!" Fundy yelled throwing himself at the other for a hug which Eret gladly gave</p><p>"Hello my little prince how have you been?" Eret asked softly brushing her emotionally adopted sons hair out of his face she'd have to cut it for him soon </p><p>"I've been better dream stop by to apologise for what happened" Fundy mubbled sadly ears drooping she hated seeing the other like this if wasn't fair that Dream could play with his heart like this she knew Fundy saw the signs but believed that Dream wouldn't do that</p><p>"Come along little kit it's time for us to have a day for ourselves" she smiled wrapping their arms together and lend the way to a small pond that she he and Quackity knew about quackity only knew this spot because he showed her when she confessed how much she regretted everything that she did in the war <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Fundy Eret" Dream said rubbing his arm looking at Fundy's face </p><p>"Dream" Eret hissed stepping in-between the two "what a lovely surprise"</p><p>"Look I just wa-"</p><p>"Dream please I'm not ready to see you after everything" Fundy wrapped his arms around himself trying to hide how much everything affected him </p><p>"ITS BEEN A MONTH JU-"</p><p>"Don't you EVER speak to him like that!" Eret snapped kicking dream back anger and murderous intent coming from her </p><p>"His my fiance" Dream hissed drawing his sword</p><p>"Actually ex fiance" Eret said grinning before she rushed at the male</p><p>"You have no weapon Eret only your pretty face give up" Dream snapped</p><p>Eret laughed "oh what a foul you are do you believe me only a pretty face?" She tilted her head grabbing his arm</p><p>"Yes" he hissed out glaring at her</p><p>"That is where you are wrong" she grinned wild and cold Dream knew then he wouldn't survive this encounter "I am eret θεά της άγριας φύσης" allowing her wither aside to take control and kill the other</p><p>"Eret what did you say?" Fundy asked looking at his mother role model and ex fiance </p><p>"Oh nothing just a warning!" She smiled taking the other into her arms "ένα που δεν πρέπει να ληφθεί ελαφριά" </p><p>"Okay" Fundy nodded suspension showing but didn't care about it because this was Eret the one person he had left to take care of him and she's been doing a great job</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eret Wilbur Sally And Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Couldn't stop thinking bout Eret being Sally's family and just soft family times honeydoves</p><p>Eret and Sally are like adopted family Sally's family found Eret alone in the woods and took em home Sally's older</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sally what's up?" Eret asked leaning against the table as her dearest sister paced back and forth in front of her</p><p>Stopping Sally turned to her glaring "how do I tell Wilbur I'm pregnant"</p><p>"Hey Wilbur I'm pregnant!" Eret chriped her sister glared at her harder</p><p>"Your what?" Tommy's small voice asked behind the girls causing them to freeze and turn to him</p><p>"How...how long you been there buddy?" Sally asked nervously</p><p>"Am I getting a baby cousin?" He asked frowning Eret turned red while Sally laughed at her misery</p><p>"No no nothing like that kiddo" Eret said fixing her skirt besides kids were not her thing she still was a kid as well in a sense</p><p>"But I heard you say it!" Tommy yelled causing the others to come over</p><p>"What's going on buddy?" Philza asked smiling at the three Sally looked ready to cry Eret looked ready to die from laughter</p><p>"Eret's having a blast!" Tommy yelled causing everyone to look at her Sally leaned over holding her knees as she laughed forgetting her problem for now</p><p>"You are?" Wilbur asked shocked that she even would consider it</p><p>"I'm not!" Eret hissed out glaring at Sally's dying body</p><p>"But I heard you say it!!" Tommy said glaring at her stomach Techno watched already knowing what happened</p><p>"Wrong girl!" Sally wheezed out </p><p>Wilbur blinked before smiling "you!?"</p><p>"Me" Sally smiled as her love rushed over pulling her into a hug</p><p>"So Eret's not having a baby?" Tommy asked causing Eret to scream in frustration<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"She's so pretty" Wilbur said holding his daughter close Eret rolled their eyes kissing their sisters forehead</p><p>"Yes very cute what's her name?" Eret asked looking at their niece </p><p>"Floral" Sally mubbled out smiling Eret sighed</p><p>"At least it's better than Soup" They glared at Wilbur who laughed</p><p>"We were just trying to help!" Wilbur whined</p><p>"Bet you guys she's going to become a dude later in life" Eret said grinning</p><p>"Nah she's gonna be genderfluid like you" Sally said Wilbur frowned</p><p>"Non binary" he mubbled out<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Dad uncle?" Floral asked holding her dresses skirt tightly</p><p>"Yeah kiddo?" Wilbur asked smiling at his child who took a deep breath</p><p>"I'm a boy!" He blurted out causing Eret to hold his hand out to Wilbur</p><p>"GOD DAMNIT ERET YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT VISIONS!" Wilbur screamed passing him money before turning to his son "thank you for coming out to us what's your name?"</p><p>"Fundy!" Fundy smiled confused about what just happened but knowing better than to question the Insanity that was his family's bets</p><p>"Welcome to the family Fundy" Eret smiled at him while Wilbur crushed him into a hug going on about how proud he was of Fundy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Local Shapeshifter Kills God And Adopts God's Abused Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity and Mexican dream are the same person </p><p>Quackity,as mexican dream: *sees what Dreams been up ta but is 'dead'* time for plan b.</p><p>Quackity,as a dragon: WHAT UP FUCKERS</p><p>Dream: WHY ARE YOU A DRAGON!?</p><p>Quackity: fuck ya that's why!</p><p>Tommy, confused as hell: 👀</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The voices thing is back for quacks VOICES btw his not actually a dragon just got the horns claws tail wings and most importantly FIRE AND TEETH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Dream thinks he can get away with this?" Quackity hissed out glaring at his target and Tommy</p><p> </p><p>QUACKS BE CAREFUL<br/>FUCK HIM UP!<br/>MOTHER HEN Q<br/>MAMA Q TO THE RESCUE!</p><p>rolling his eyes he aimed the bow carefully as not to get their attention </p><p>"You know the drill tommy put the stuff into the hole" Dream said gesturing to the hole Tommy looked defeated and tired so unlike himself and it made Quackity feel a need to protect him</p><p>He released the arrow hitting Dream's mask before launching himself at the other claws digging into Dream's arms</p><p>"QUACKITY WHAT THE HELL!?" Dream yelled as the shapeshifter continue his attack on the other </p><p>"TOMMY GET HIM OFF!" Dream demanded of the other who looked confused about what to do that's all Quackity needed who grinned at the other </p><p>"soy mi sueño mexicano" Quackity hissed before fire surrounded them both Tommy jumped back pulling a bucket out but it was too late for dream</p><p>DREAM WAS KILLED BY FIRE </p><p>"C'mon Tommy" Quackity whispered curling a wing over the boy protectively </p><p>"H...hey big Q I thought I was gonna die alone with dream as my...my only friend" Tommy whispered pushing closer to Quackity who growled at the information</p><p>"No way would that happen let's go back to my place yeah?" Quackity asked smiling</p><p>"Aren't I banned fro-"</p><p>Quackity waved a hand laughing "not where I'm talking about"</p><p>Tommy nodded "okay let's go"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soy mi sueño mexicano it's me mexican dream</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Might As Well Just Bee Quacks I'm Sorry-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity got some fire shenanigans going on here honeydoves</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity stepped into the cell lava pooling down behind him causing Dream to glance up at him</p><p>"What a lovely surprise the great big Q visiting lil old me!" Dream tilted his head Quackity didn't give him a reaction besides a rised eyebrow not the one with the scar he was pretty sure it'll never move again oh well</p><p>"Dream" Quackity began glancing around the cell "I see you've made yourself home it must be a mprovement considering word was you were homeless" </p><p>Dream's mood dropped slightly from what was said "I was never homeless"</p><p>Quackity nodded like he was talking to a child about stealing cookies from the cookie jar "of course you weren't the all powerful dream could never be homeless"</p><p>"What do you want Quackity?" Dream asked watching the other carefully Quackity hummed thoughtfully before walking closer to the over leaning down so they were face to face </p><p>"I want you" He smiled lava pooling down his face like tears "to stuffer however I know you won't stay here for long so when you do escape and I know you will know that I'm already one step ahead" </p><p>Dream moved back staring at the lava like tears before answering "what makes you think that I'll get free?"</p><p>Quackity clinked his tongue rolling his shoulders as he leaned back up lava forming the shape of wings on his back "I know you dream I'm not blinded by tons and tons of wonderful memories of you I'm not in your debt where I have no other answer than yes of course"</p><p>Dream was sure Quackity couldn't do this lava trick before he would have known "I'm a g-"</p><p>"Good spread runner yes I know lucky me there'll be no me chasing you a god? Sure dream sure you are I've meet gods and let me tell you no one likes a fake" Quackity hissed out allowing the lava to travel down his hands </p><p>"You should leave before you do something you regret Quackity" Dream said gesturing to the lava behind them</p><p>Quackity laughed placing a lava covered hand on dreams arm making him hiss and flinch back with drawing it from the other Quackity nodded before calling out he wanted to leave</p><p>"Oh and dream?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Mess with my boys and I'll end you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. God Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity is the god of justice alongside being the guardian of women and children also au dream killed tommy dipped into the woods with now alive tommy and Tommy is like bruh wtf?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity rolled his shoulders glancing down at the poor woman at his feet she was holding a small bae close to her chest begging him to take her child to safety</p><p>"Oh dear one" he began kneeling down and cupping her face "I'm the guardian of women and children you may come with your bae if you wish"</p><p>"I can?" She whispered looking him in the eyes hope shining in her reded eyes</p><p>"Of course my dear I would hate to make you say goodbye when there's no reason for it" Quackity assured her smiling the young woman smiled before hugging the god tightly</p><p>"Oh my...what have they down to my poor dear?" He asked bringing the three of them up</p><p>"They....they wanted to kill us called my poor Alice a demon!" The young woman cried in anger </p><p>Quackity hummed never a fan of those types of people just one look at the bae and he could tell she wasn't a demon but humans have always been ones to jump to demons when faced with baes like Alice </p><p>"Come now let us get you two to safety" he muttered bringing the two further into the woods <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Hello Alice Amber" Quackity grinned at the two Amber had grown into her new found freedom quite nicely while Alice who now was 12 had became more and more like a fae but without y'know their whole thing </p><p>"My Lord" Amber greeted smiling at him while Alice ran to him throwing herself at him</p><p>"Uncle!!!" Alice yelled causing him to laugh</p><p>"Hello my dear Alice how have you both been?" Quackity asked softly</p><p>"I.... I have met someone he is wonderful" Amber said softly Quackity was shocked and Alice nodded</p><p>"He calls me his little fae!" Alice cheered Quackity patted her head proud of them watching the two grow was wonderful<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Ambe....." Quackity stopped at the sight of his friend and her daughter bodies "what?"</p><p>He rushed in checking Alice first she wasn't alive he went to Amber and checked her pluse</p><p>"M...my Lord" Amber choked out making the other look at her face</p><p>"Amber my old friend what happened here?" He asked anger raising</p><p>"My love wasn't so good as I....thought please find Tommy" she begged reminding him all those years ago when she was younger but just as scared</p><p>"I will and when I do I'll protect him with my life" Quackity promised</p><p>Amber smiled softly "thank my old friend"<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The first time Quackity met Tommyinnit he didn't notice how similar he was to Alice and Amber he only noticed when he was gone and boy was he angry</p><p>Stepping into the woods where he knew dream was he followed the so called gods trail coming across a small house</p><p>"Oh dream!~" he smiled walking towards the house and knocking on the door</p><p>Dream didn't look happy he was here "Quackity h.."</p><p>He was cut off by Quackity punching him </p><p>"D4èãm ím ßõ 54íéd ôf 6öù"(dream Im so tried of you) Quackity hissed stepping closer eyes glowing a bright yellow </p><p>"Your tried of me? I've done nothing" dream said getting up</p><p>Quackity rolled his eyes waving a hand and sending dream flying into a wall before knocking him out </p><p>"Dream who's......big Q?" Tommy's voice sounded behind him</p><p>Turning the god moved to the other hugging him softly "hey big man sorry it took me so long"</p><p>Tommy hugged the other tightly "I want to go home big Q"</p><p>Quackity nodded he'd take tommy home and deal with Dream later</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>